Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard - It's an Udderful Life/Transcript
Here's a Transcript of ''Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard - It's an Udderful Life''. The Beginning (The scene opens opens up in a study with the storyteller sipping his tea then throwing his cup into the fireplace) * Storyteller: Hello, and welcome to Winnie the Pooh/Barnyard Christmas special. I'm afraid Otis and his friends couldn't make it tonight, so I'll beguiling you with stories, Games, and wonders beyond Imagination. So let's kick things off with a joyous holiday root canal. (Started drilling until) * Otis: (and his friends barges in) STOP!! * Storyteller: Huh? * Otis: This is not the real opening sequence. You, sir, are a fraud. Roll him out guys! (They wrap him with a rug and throw him out a window) * All: It's the Winnie the Pooh/Barnyard Christmas special. (sees Pig drilling his teeth) * Otis: Pig! * Pig: What? I have a Cavity. (Opening credits. The scene starts in the town square where people are shopping, singing carols and the mayor is directing for the star on the tree) * Mayor: That's it. A little to the left. Now to the right. No, my right. Now, jiggle it and let it know whose boss. (The star drops on his head) Alright let's take a break. * Piglet: Ahh, I just love Christmas time. * Lori: Me too. * Scruffy: Me three. * Human Pinkie Pie: It's winter break, I have hot cocoa, and we're about to have the greatest Christmas yet! This is the best day ever. Is that a marshmallow. Today just got better! * Abby: I can't wait for them to light the tree, Otis. That thing is HUGE. * Winnie the Pooh: Thanks for letting stay over this holiday for your party, Otis. * Mia: Yeah, that was very nice of you. * Otis: Well, guys. All this holiday Hoopla reminds you of what's really important this time of year. * Olive Doyle: I hear you. Economics. * Otis: Actually Olive, I was thinking about something else than that. * Abby: Friends and family? * Pip: Peace on Earth? * Peck: Good will towards badgers? * Mickey Mouse: The snow? * Isabella: The music? * Human Rainbow Dash: The presents? * Tigger: The food? * Scruffy: The bright lights? * Gretchen: Being good all year long? * Olivia: Decorating the tree. * Katie Knight: And toys! * Human Fluttershy: The birth of a newborn king? * Pip: Scented car deodorizer? * Abby: Butter, is it butter? * Otis: (laughs) Your guessing makes me tired. No, I'll tell you wants important. What Fluttershy said and shopping for tonight's awesome Christmas party. (Pulls out a big list) Alright, people, we need everything on this shopping list stat. * Abby: Otis, that shopping list is HUGE. * Tigger: Yeah, it's a big as Santa's List. * Jeremy Johnson: I don't think we can get all those things by tonight. * Pip: I don't get it, Otis. Why are making such a fuss over this year's Christmas party? * Otis: I told ya. Me and Pooh invited special surprised guests. You guys are going to be astondified. * Abby: Wow, that word is HUGE. * Otis: Yes, stop saying that. * Rabbit: We got to hurry. The party will start any minute. * Spike the dog: He's right. The sooner we get this done the sooner we can party. * Sunset Shimmer: This going to be the best Christmas ever. * Otis: Precisely. Now let's fan out an--- Hey, where's Pig? * Wanda: And come to think of it, where's the rest of our group? * Pip: They're in line to see Santa. (In the Santa's line) * Hilly Burford: (as Santa) Ho-ho-hollidy doolidy, Merry Christmas, you adorable little urchin. * Girl: Hey, you're not Santa. You're that newscaster guy. * Hilly Burford: That's right kid. I'm helping Santa out this year. Here have some peppermint toast from the good people of Hooberman's Bakery. It's Christmalicious. * Pig: Ooh, Santa! Santa, I want a unicorn, with pink mane and a rainbow tail and-- * Hilly Burford: Hey, wait your turn. Santa's only got lap. * Emma: Don't worry Pig. You'll get your wish soon. * Human Applejack: And will probably take you to Equestria one day. * Lucy: So what are you going to ask Santa for? * Stephaine: Maybe a surfboard. * Otis: This is bad. We need Pig's shopping skills. We're already down a man since Freddy got ferret fever. (At the barnyard) * Freddy: Well doc, how are the test results? * Goat: Well the bad news, you have a temperature of 308. * Freddy: Oh, what's the good news? * Goat: Now, I can do this. (fries an egg on Freddy's stomach) * Otis: Ok, change of plans. Abby, you're with me on ornaments; Pip, eggnog; Pooh and friends, food and Secret Santas. Peck, you're on noodle coogle. * Abby: Roger that. * Pip: 10-4. * Peck: Coogle, right! * Tigger: We're on it, Otis-Boy! * Otis: Barnyard shopping force, deploy. (everyone put their hands in but Abby accidentally crushed Pip) * Hilly Burford: There you go little boy, or girl, or whatever. Ok, whose next? * Lola: Pig, your next. * Pig: Oh me. I'm next. I'm next. (Suddenly Snotty Boy comes in and cuts in front of him) * Snotty Boy: Out of my way stupid next kid. (sends him flying) * Donald Duck: Hey, back of the line, like everyone else. * Luna: Yeah. * Snotty Boy: How bout you join that stupid fat kid. (sends everyone else flying too) * Otis: Anyway, I was thing the red bunting would go with-- * Abby: Otis, that was Pig. * Comso: And those were our friends. * Abby: We gotta help them. * Otis: Ugh, fine! * Hilly Burford: Ho,ho,ho. Merry Chris--(squash by Snotty Boy) * Snotty Boy: Shut your holiday hole, beardy! * Hilly Burford: Wow, you're a hefty little guy ain't ya. * Snotty Boy: Now listen good. Every year, I ask you and your sorry giant behind for the same thing: A Red Rider BB Taser with double pump battery for extra painfulness. But you never bring it to me! * Hilly Burford: Wow, I think I'm losing feeling in my legs. * Snotty Boy: If I don't get a BB Taser this year, you'll be very...very...sorry. * Hilly Burford: I'm already sorry. Sheesh, is it Easter yet? (Elsewhere) * Otis: Pig, guys, are you ok? * Stephaine: Well, we were just flown throw the air and crash into a reef stand. So, no! * Pig: Snotty Boy, bumped us out of line. And I didn't get toast. And I'll never get a unicorn. * Leni: And even Lily wanted to see Santa. * Lily and Pig: (crying) * Scruffy: Poor Pig and Lily. * Abby: Otis, we have the stuff for your party. Let's just get out of here. * Human Rarity: After he made lose our spot in line. * Luna: And made our sister miss her chance to see Santa. No way! * Otis: Agreed. This insult calls for Christmas vengeance. * Pip: That's the most heart warming vengeance of all. * Sci-Twi: Ok, so how to do we get him back? * Andrea: '''(sees the crane) I might have an idea. * '''Hilly Burford: Just take your toast and go! * Snotty Boy: Say it! Say we have a deal. * Otis: (grabs Snotty Boy using the crane) Merry Christmas, hate sack! (place him on top of the tree) * Snotty Boy: You're going to be sorry. * Timmy Turner: I like to see you try, Eugene. * Phineas Flynn: Ahh, stopping Snotty Boy from ruining everyone else's holiday cheer. I think we can cross that one off our To-do List. * Katie Knight: But you know, something's missing that would make this all perfect. * Olivia: Like what? * Mayor: Alright, let's get this here tree lighting going. Would you do the honors Bigfoot? (Bigfoot lights the tree and Snotty Boy gets zapped) * Crowd: Ooooh. * Katie Knight: There it is. * Abby: Happy Holidays * Otis: Now, let's leave. (Everybody runs off) * Narrator: Later that night, the animals and our heroes had a Christmas party. Don't take my word for it. Look. With our eyes. Now. (Back at the barnyard, everyone is having fun) * Human Rarity: This is one fun Christmas party! * Baljeet: I'll say. * Otis: Hey, Abby, look, mistletoe. You know what that means. * Abby: I sure do. (makes Otis kiss Everett) * Everett: You tasted just like a peach. (Otis screams and falls back) * Human Pinkie Pie: Ooh, cinnamon eggnog. * Cosmo: Can't wait to try it. (Duke goes for it until) * Pig: Ooh, eggnog. (drinks the whole punch bowl) * Winnie the Pooh: '''How are you feeling, Freddy? * '''Freddy: '''Terrible. I'm so sick I can't even taste Peck. * '''Peck: You're right, Freddy. The tonsils are definitely swollen * Freddy: Get back in there. * Leni: Well I hope you get better soon, Freddy. * Katie (Fireside Girl): I can't wait to see what we got this year. * Spike the dog: Yeah me too. * Katie Knight: Oh Christmas tree, Oh Christmas Tree. Won't you help me close this stupid thing? * Andrea: Katie, those were our presents for tomorrow. * Lynn: And some of those were for your mom, brother, and his friends. * Katie Knight: I can't help it. It's almost Christmas and I'm jonesing for holiday cheer * Olivia: Well save that cheer for just a few more hours. * Katie Knight: Ok. * Pip: Hey, Bessie. I got you a present. * Bessie: Oh, a mousetrap. * Pip: What? No, I--(gets squashed) * Bessie: Hey, Ebeneezer Lardbutt, where are these special guest that you and Pooh told us about? * Otis: Cool you're jets, Ghost of Christmas Ugly. They'll be here. * Human Rainbow Dash: But could you at least give us a hint? * Winnie the Pooh: Well, I could give you guys a hint of who I invite. * Timmy Turner: Really, Pooh? What is it? What? * Winnie the Pooh: Well, the two guests that I'd invite is that Mickey, Donald and Goofy known for a long time. * Mickey Mouse: Hmmm, two guests that me, Donald and Goofy known for a long time. * Goofy: I wonder who that be. (Suddenly everybody hears bells) * Otis: (squeals) That's them now. Come on everybody. (They head outside of the Barnyard) * Otis: I think I see them up there. * Abby: Up there? Who'd you invite, Santa and his reindeer? (Everyone laughed until they hear and see Santa coming down) * Santa Claus: Merry Christmas. * Pip: It is Santa. * Scruffy: I don't believe it. * Olive Doyle: Me either. * Abby: Otis, you guys never told you met Santa Claus. * Otis: I don't. But I went to high school with Donner and Blitzen. * Winnie the Pooh: And me and my friends helped Santa save Christmas couple of times before during our holiday adventures. * Scruffy: Wow, you guys must be all on the nice list all time. * Tigger: Yep. We sure are, Scruffy-girl. * Otis: I contacted them on Snoutbook and convinced them to stop by tonight. * Donner: Otis, my main bovine. * Blitzen: Otis. Fantasish to see you. * Otis: Donner, Blitz-baby, what's up? * Donner: Just spreading some Christmas love. * Blizten: Yah. Spreading the Christmas love. Fantasish! * Otis: Guys, these are my friends. (Everyone greeted Donner and Blitzen) * Sci-Twi: So where are these other guests that Pooh mention? (Suddenly Mickey hears barking on the roof and it happened to be none other than) * Mickey Mouse: Pluto! (Pluto comes down) Come on, come, on, come on! (Pluto started to slip) Uh oh. * Tigger: Well I'll be. It's Mickey good old pal, Pluto! * Rabbit: I should have seen it myself. * Lincoln: Yep, I knew Pooh would've invited Mickey's pet for Christmas. * Mickey Mouse: Whose my pal? Whose my pal? (rubs Pluto belly) You are. You are Pluto. * Familiar Voice: And that's not all he invite? * Tigger: Well, what'dya know? * Sora: Hey, everyone! Merry Christmas! * Timmy Turner: Hey, great to see you again, Sora. * Sora: Well, it's nice to see you guys again too, Timmy. * Leni: Wow, I can't believe that Pluto and Sora came here for Christmas. * Wanda: I agree with you on this, Leni. * Phineas Flynn: The only thing that would really make this perfect would be. (hears Perry chatter) Oh there you are Perry. * Ferb: Ok now it's perfect. * Spike the dog: Say Otis, are you sure it's alright you guys walk and talk in front of Santa? * Donner: Oh, don't worry. Big Red knows animals can talk. * Blizten: Oh, yah. He's always does the talking with the animals. * Santa Claus VO: Ahem! * Donner: Uh oh. Be cool. * Santa Claus: Let's keep this short. This county's our last stop and there's no time to dilly dally. * Peck: (coming out of Freddy's mouth) What's going on? * Mia: We're talking to Santa and his reindeer. * Peck: Santa and his reindeer? (sees them) Santa? Reindeer? (slides back in) * Tigger: See, told ya. * Donner: Sorry, O. Gotta split. * Blizten: Yah, back to the working, with the toys and flying and such. * Everyone: Awwww. * Otis: Hey, Santa chill out. We're throwing an awesome party. We got music, dancing, you gotta come in. * Santa Claus: Yeah...not gonna happen. Come lads. * Pooh: Oh bother. * Emma: (whisped to Donner) Hey, Donner-Boy, isn't there anything that we could make Santa stay a little bit longer? * Donner: Yeah, offer him cinnamon. * Blizten: Oh yah, Santa is silly for the cinnamon. * Otis: Oh that's ok, Santa. We'll just drink all the cinnamon eggnog ourselves having a cinnamony good time. * Human Applejack: And too bad you have to go right before Pinkie Pie makes her famous cinnamon gingerbread house, though. * Phineas Flynn: And other highlights include: sauna, massage table, satellite television, elliptical machine to work off all the milk and cookies, milk and cookies, reindeer feeding station, and of course, beard purifier. * Otis: Yep all that and more. Nice meeting ya though. Cinnamon. * Santa Claus: Did they tell you to mention cinnamon? * Otis: Yes. * Santa Claus: Well it worked! Let me have that bad boy! * Human Pinkie Pie: Well, why are we out here for, let's party! (They all went inside the Barn) The Middle (Meanwhile) * Santa Claus: '''So the elf say's, That's no pixie. That's my wife! (Everyone burst out laughing) * '''Abby: Santa, you are ha-larious! * Mia: And extremely funny too. * Luan: Yeah, your stories always "sleighs" me. (laughs) Get it? * Pig: Hey, Santa, do you the Easter Bunny? * Santa Claus: '''Know him? That carrot jockey owes me $50. (Everyone laughs and Santa check his watch) Jumping gingerbread, look at the time. Otis, how about one more cup of nog for the road. * '''Otis: You got it, Big Red. * Pig: Tell us another story Santa. * Mickey Mouse: Yeah, come on! * Piglet: Please Santa? * Lincoln: Just one more story, Santa? * Santa Claus: '''Another story? What is this, Santa's Book Club? Hey, next time I'll tell you when me and Rudolph went on Spring Break. No hiding from the cops with that nose. (Everyone laughed and Otis pours another cup) * '''Otis: Here's another nog Santa. * Santa Claus: '''Thank palie. Elves like to ice skate, while I rather scuba. When this gig is over, I'm off to Aruba. * '''Stephanie: '''Just save room for cookies though. (Everyone laughs as Santa's drinks down) * '''Santa Claus: '''Well, Merry Christmas! (Everyone says their goodbyes) * '''Rabbit: Well this was nice holiday season. * Luna: I know. We actually met Santa Claus in person. * Sora: Yeah, now he's off to deliver presents to this county and things are going so well * Donald Duck: That's right, Sora. What could possibly go wrong? * Freddy: Excuse me. Did anyone see my special cup? * Goofy: What cup? * Freddy: The one I'd been using, so know one else would get my ferret fever germs. (sees it in Santa's hand) Oh there it is. (Everyone is in shocked) * Otis: Whoopsie. * Bessie: What did you do, doofus? You gave Santa a contaminated Ferret cup. * Candace Flynn: Relax, Bessie. It can't be that bad of ordeal. * Olive Doyle: Actually, ferret germs travel much faster around the system that a human germ could. * Olivia: Great, now Santa has ferret fever. * Human Applejack: And now he's probably going to feel sick any minute. * Holly: You're not feeling sick right now, are you Santa? * Santa Claus: Oh don't worry. Ol' Santa is has healthy as they come. (but inside his body Santa's blood cells and Freddy's germs started to have a grudge match) Suddenly I don't feel so--(his face turns green) Fall down. (falls) (Everyone gasps. Then, cuts to Christmastime Tips with Pig) * Pig: Hello, I'm Pig with another Christmastime Tip. Brought to you by Hooberman's Bakery. Hooberman's: It bakes in your mouth. Well, it's the holiday season again, so get ready to be invited to some festive holiday parties. Here are some tips to be the perfect party guest. Step 1: Arrive early. (knocks on door and Duke answers) * Duke: Pig, it's 5am. The party's not for 14 hours. * Pig: No problem. I'll just wait in your closet. Got any cocktail weenies. Now your host is wide awake and won't miss his own party. Step 2: Always bring your host a gift. (knocks again) * Duke: Hey Pig, glad you could make it. * Pig: (brings Duke's mailbox) This is for you. * Duke: Isn't this my mailbox? * Pig: Your welcome. (Duke slams the door again) You know he likes it cause he already bought it. Step 3: Try to be funny. (dresses up like a cop and knocks on the door again) * Duke: Is there a problem officer? * Pig: Party's out of control. You're under arrest. * Duke: What? B-but officer, we're just having a nice little party-- * Pig: Ha ha, just kidding. It's me, Pig. So, how we doing on those cocktail weenies? (Duke slams the door again) Now you're the life of the party. They'll be talking about you for days. Well, that concludes this Christmastime tips from Hooberman's Bakery. Hooberman's! The flavor is optional. Now back to the action. (Back to reality) * Blitzen: Achto lieber, you broke Santa! * Donner: Now he can't finish delivering presents and we still have this county to go. * Lincoln: Man, all things that could happen to Santa, this is the worse. * Rabbit: This is a very bad thing Otis. * Sora: Yeah, this is even worse than the time Oogie Boogie almost killing him.. * Timmy Turner: And way worse that the time I wished Christmas was everyday! * Adyson: Otis, what do we do? * Otis: Okay, okay, calm down. We can work this out. Maybe Santa can make it up to the county with some nice President's Day gifts. * Mia: But Otis, then the people in the county would forget about Christmas by then. * Human Rainbow Dash: Yeah, I think you're right about that, Mia. * Donner: Don't you know anything about Christmas? * Blitzen: Yah, if Santa doesn't finish making his runs by midnight, the law of Christmas magic will be Kerfuftenzeiger. * Leni: What does that mean? * Blitzen: That means broken! * Sora: The law of Christmas Magic? * Sunset Shimmer: I heard about this but I only thought it was a myth. * Sci-Twi: So, what is it, Sunset? * Sunset Shimmer: It's the seasonal magical essence that gives Santa his Christmas magic to spread joy and happiness. * Donner: And if the law of Christmas magic is Kerfuftenzeiger.... * Blitzen: Broken. * Donner: Santa's gonna lose his holiday powers permanently. * Blitzen: And that means no Christmas...forever. * Otis: What? * Tigger: (mutters gibberish and gasps) WHAT!?!? * Piglet: WHAT!!?!? * Winnie the Pooh: WHAT!?!?! * Rabbit: WHAT!?!?!? * Eeyore: HUH!?!??! * Timmy Turner: WHAT?!?! * Cosmo and Wanda: WHAT?!?! * Lincoln: WHAT?!?! * Girl Louds: WHAT!?!?! * Scruffy: What? * Phineas Flynn: What!? * Candace Flynn: What? * Isabella: What? * Burford: What? * Baljeet: What? * Fireside Girls: What? * Jeremy Johnson: What? * Sunset Shimmer: Wait. What?! * Human Pinkie Pie: WHAT?!?! * Human Rarity: WHAT!?! * Sora, Mickey Mouse and Donald: What?!? * Goofy: Huh? * Mia, Andrea, Stephaine, Olivia, and Emma: What?!?! * Winnie the Pooh: You mean he... * Olivia: I hate to admit. But Otis,.. * All: You killed Christmas! * Bessie: Nice going, sugar plum moron. (Back at the library) * Storyteller: 'Welcome back to the story. Where things are looking rather glum. Thanks to Otis, Santa has come down with ferret fever and now Christmas might be cancelled forever. Luckily, I got just the thing to lift our spirits: An Old-Fashioned Holiday foot buffing! 'Storyteller ' ''Christmas is coming, '' ''My foot is getting buffed, '' ''file down the bunions ''and makes it to the--'' (Then Otis and his friends, come in again) * '''Otis: He's doing it again! (They wrapped the Storyteller in another rug and throw him out the window) * Otis: (sees Pig buffing his hoof and gasp) Pig! * Pig: Sorry. * Narrator: ''Meanwhile, back at the story...'' (Back at reality) * Donner: Otis, you incapacitated Santa! What's up with that?! * Blitzen: This is so not fantasish. * Otis: No, no, no, no, i-it'll be fantasish. Look I think he's coming around. * Santa Claus: Ooh. Thanks everyone. Santa got a little scare there but uh...everything going to be--(feeling sick) fall down again. * Otis: He sounds better already. * Milly: That's sounds better? * Freddy: It's no use Otis. Ferret fever last exactly 6 hours. * Sci-Twi: And according to my calculations, that's exactly at midnight. * Rabbit: But if he can't be better before midnight, then Santa won't finished his deliveries on time. * Tigger: And if Santy can't deliver his presents. * Winnie the Pooh: No one in the county will get any. * Human Rarity: And that means everyone in town will have nothing but empty boxes. * Lynn: And Santa will lose holiday magic forever. * Abby: And then Christmas will be Kerfuftenzeiger. * Blitzen: That means broken. * Human Rainbow Dash: That's worse than getting clothes. * Human Rarity: (stutters) Excuse me?!?! * Donner: I better call the North Pole and tell them Christmas is off for good. * Otis: Wait, my friends and I can deliver the presents. * All: Yeah! (then everyone is confused) * Burford: Are you out of your mind? * Blitzen: Impossiblish. The sleigh only flies for Mr. Santa. * Donner: And only Santa can magically produce presents from his sack. * Lisa: They're right. I've done the math and concluded X equals no stinkin' way. * Eeyore: I hate to admit it but she's right. * Donald Duck: Now what we can do? * Mickey Mouse: Don't worry, we'll make the presents instead. * Otis: Mickey's right. And we can use the tractor to deliver them. We can do this people. * Santa Claus: That's just crazy enough to work. (feeling sick) Bye now. (faints) * Human Applejack: That's getting old really fast. * Scruffy: Really old. * Winnie the Pooh: Otis' right! We got to deliver everyone's Christmas gifts in the county by midnight, or my name isn't Winnie the Pooh. Which it is. * Tigger: I'm with you on this mission, Buddy-Bear! * Rabbit: You know, so am I. * Piglet: I do too * Eeyore: Might as well go too. * Timmy Turner: And me and Wanda are with you on this too, Pooh. * Cosmo: And I'm unfortunately will not be going. Because I'm extremely allergic to danger. * Wanda: You're coming too. * Cosmo: Fine, but if my tongue swells up--(started to swell) Oh no, it's starting. * Stephanie: So, we be like Santa and his elves, but without any magic Christmas powers or reindeer * Andrea: Um, pretty much. * Stephanie: Works for me. * Lincoln: I'm with you as well. What about you, my sisters? (The Loud girls discussed it over) * Lola: Deal. * Scruffy: If you guys are going, then I'm going too! * Phineas Flynn: Count me in. What about you guys, are you in? * Buford: Me. * Baljeet: I'm in. (Ferb gives a thumbs up) * Isabella: Me too. * Candace Flynn: I guess I'm in too. (Phineas and others says "Yay") * Sunset Shimmer: Well, me and the girls are joining along as well! * Sora: Me, Donald and Goofy are with you guys too. Right you two? * Donald Duck: Yeah! * Goofy: Best of friends to the very end. * Mickey Mouse: Oh boy! We're gonna be Santa Clauses, Pluto! * Peck: Ooo, Otis. Can I be in charge of toy making? We'll wear elf costumes, and fake pointy ears, and sing a happy tune while we work. (Everyone isn't comfortable with the plan) WE'RE DOING IT!!!! (sends Duke flying) * Cosmo: Well you heard the rooster. * Scuffy: Let's get building. (Everyone starts making presents and singing. Then, "The Elf song" start to play) All It's time to make some presents while Santa's down with the flu We have to work together like a happy holiday crew We got a list of kids who were nice not naughty this year We got to make them happy, filled them with holiday cheer Otis Get your tools and paint no time to waste Peck Stop eating the paste * Pig: Oh. Freddy We gotta make toys for everyone Pip Here's a train I made from cheddar cheese Don't fire me please Abby I'm making a bat, how'd bout that You can hit a home run with these. Otis We got cool robots walking and ducks talking Nice work. Bessie We're only in this holiday mess 'cause you are a jerk All Let's get those presents packing in Santa sack in the sleigh Cause we're sick of singing and need it to get on our way * Peck: One more ti- (A Christmas safe falls on Peck) * Burford: That was my wish. (Then it cuts to other scene) * Blitzen: Bravo, fantasish, uber fantasish. * Human Rarity: Why thank you, darling. * Luna: It took a while but it's all ready to go. * Donner: Yeah, that all Broadway and what not but how are you going to deliver all of these by midnight? * Otis: I ducked out during the third verse and ask the Fireside Girls to Christmasized the tractor. Check out this yule tide ride. * Isabella: So what do you think? (Everyone was amazed) * Blizten: Achto lieber, the tractor looks...oh what is the word I am looking for? * Everyone: Fantasish? * Blizten: It's like your all inside my brain head. * Tigger: Not that hard to read anyway. * Olive Doyle: You definitely earned those Christmas Decorating Patches. * Adyson: Sure did. * Donner: Dang Otis, you just might pull this off after all. * Otis: You can bet on it. * Phineas Flynn: And while you guys are deliver those presents on one side of the county, some of us we'll take to the skies on our rocket sleigh and deliver the rest over there. * Otis: Perfect. Come on elves, we got toys to deliver. * Lincoln: Okay then! It's time to put Operation Otis Claus Delivers the Presents To Everyone in the County By Midnight Tonight and Also Think of a Shorter Name For This Operation into action! (Everyone began fighting who sits where) * Katie Knight: Guys, can't you fight elsewhere after we save Christmas? * Everyone else: Sorry. (Suddenly lights started to go dark) * Donner: You better boogie, baby. Christmas magic is starting to fade. You have to put a present under every Christmas tree in the county by midnight or it's game over. * Otis: Relax, my plan is perfect. * Sci-Twi: He's right, nobody will ever gonna see or try to stop him this late on Christmas Eve. * Human Rainbow Dash: '''She's right, you know. And as long as no one's trying to capture Santa for some kind of revenge of what not, I don't think got anything to worry about. (At Snotty Boy's house, a toy Santa gets caught in a bear trap) * '''Snotty Boy: Ha, ha! That stupid old Santa Claus better bring me what I want this year or he'll get a stocking full of pain and a gift certificate for suffering. Tah, I'm witty. The Ending (Back at the barnyard) * Abby: Sleigh gears engaged. * Pip: Diesel fuel to power baby. * Freddy: Turbines to speed. * Winnie the Pooh: Presents are accounted for. * Sunset Shimmer: Christmas cheer ready to go. * Pig: Soothing massage available on request. * Otis: That's disturbing. Let our epic journey begin. Christmas away! (Otis started the tractor and stops at the farmers house and every one is confused) * Lori: Our first stop is the farmer's? * Otis: Of course. He been very good this year. Come on let's make this quick. (Everyone tip toes in the house and lays some presents) * Otis: We're doing great people. Let's quietly--- * Farmer: What's going on? (gasps) * Otis: Ah, Christmas milk. * Tigger: Show him what your made of, Buddy Bear. * Winnie the Pooh: Fluff. * Tigger: I think we're in big trouble. (Suddenly the farmer flees with joy until Freddy hits him with a bell) * Wanda: Freddy! * Freddy: Well, we are on a schedule. * Otis: True. * Mickey Mouse: We'll he was bound to be right on something. * Otis: (puts a blanket on the farmer) Sleep well socially awkward man child. To the next house. * Timmy Turner: You know, this job needs something. * Donald Duck: Like what? * Sora: I know. It needs some music. * Winnie the Pooh: Luna, a little present delivering music please. * Luna: You got it, Pooh Bear. (Christmas is Starting Now starts to plays as the gang delivers presents) Grab some holly and mistletoe Cause we're gonna go out tonight We're gonna bask in the electric glow Of a million little colored lights '' We've got a lot to do, before the dawn So with a minimum of introspection I think you better put your mittens on Shake your jingle bell in my direction Sometimes I feel like a big snowman That's fallen under a plow But tonight I'm on top of the world We're gonna bring it around somehow. Christmas is startin' now! Oh yeah, Christmas is startin' now. That's right, Christmas is startin' now Oh yeah. Christmas is startin' now. Right now! Yeah! * Phineas Flynn: Good going, guys. We only have a few blocks to go. * Storyteller: Then Otis and friends flew off like a shot. They deliver the presents. They deliver the lot. They left one for the mayor and one for the cop. They left presents for Bigfoot and Bigfoot's old pop. They gave Nora Jimtinkers. Hilly got a bumfuzzle. While others got woozits and wontommitytuzzles. Oh, this story is delightful. I say, as long as you're here, does mole look infected? I'm rather alarmed. Ooh, it itches terribly. And the oozling, oh, my. (Then, Otis and others come back, again) * Otis: Okay, you know the drill. * Abby: Get in the rug. * Storyteller: What? I'm just saying. Maybe there's an ointment or a poultice for it. (They throw him for the third time) * Otis: And now back to the show. * Narrator: ''Hey, that's my line! Do I go down to where you work and do whatever is you do?'' * Otis: I-- * Narrator: Back to the show. (Arriving at the last house) * Otis: Here we are. Last house of the night. * Isabella: Hey, guys. We're done with all of out delivers on the other side of town. * Rabbit: Nice work. Now all we have to do is deliver the last present to this house right here. * Tigger: Hmm, you know, this house looks kind of familiar if you ask me * Abby: Tigger this is Snotty Boy's House. * Human Fluttershy: Great our last stop is the one person that loves people feeling miserable and giving pain. * Lily: (raspberry) * Human Applejack: Exactly Lily. * Mickey Mouse: Well, it's about time that he'll get a Christmas present that he deserve! * Lynn: So should we just throw coal at his window? * Spike the Dog: Nah, we got the Ho-Ho-Blow Rocket for that jerk. * Pip: Arming laser rockets. (pulls out rocket) * Freddy: Fire at will! * Otis: No guys. We have to deliver presents to every one in the county. * Mia: Even though it is the most naughtiest guy here. * Otis: Exactly Mia. * Pig: Or Christmas is farfenoogin * Peck: No, no, no it's kerfletinoodle * Freddy: No it's schnitzengruben * Donald Duck: I think it's pronouce schnitzelbank * Human Fluttershy: It's kerfluffle. * Tigger: Is it Onomatopopeia? * Pip: I think it's glockenspiel. * Abby: Those words are HUGE. * Blitzen: It's kerfuftenzeiger. * Everyone: Oohhh. * Blizten: Yah, learning is fun. * Sci-Twi: Well, Otis does have a point there. We gotta finish Santa's deliveries on time. * Human Rainbow Dash: Alright, but what's he really getting for Christmas this year? * Pig: Let's see. (checks the list) It says Snotty Boy's been very naughty this year so he gets...owl poop. (Everyone is disgusted) * Human Rarity: Gah! * Luan: Well that gift stinks. (laughs) But seriously, gross! * Cosmo: And besides, where can we find that kind of gift this late at night? * Freddy: Here you go. (everyone looks at Freddy) What I know a guy. * Eeyore: Well that's something. * Stephanie: I know, right? * Abby: Otis, hurry. You got 2 minutes to deliver Snotty's present. * Otis: No problem. Pip and I will handle this. * Winnie the Pooh: I'll help you Otis. * Sora: I'll help you too, Otis. * Mickey Mouse: And I'll help as well! And I'll let Pluto to be on lookout, so the others can help us just in case that we're in trouble, right boy? * Pluto: (barks) * Lincoln: Well, we're gonna be right here, just in case your in trouble. So..(salutes them) Good luck. * Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, you'll need it. (Elsewhere) * Hilly Burford: This is Hilly Burford with breaking holiday news. Christmas lights all over the world are appeared to be fading for no apparent reason. Could this be the end of Christmas as we know it? This update has been brought to you by the good people of Hooberman's Bakery. Hooberman's (blows harmonica) You gotta eat something. (Back at Snotty's, the infantry team looks around the house) * Sora: It looks so quiet. * Mickey Mouse: Too quiet. * Winnie the Pooh: I think you're both are right * Otis: It's ok, guys. I think the coast is--(Suddenly they get caught in a net) * Sora: Who made this trap?! * Winnie the Pooh: Look! * Snotty Boy: So, fat man, we meet again. Ho, ho, ho. * Mickey Mouse: Why would you say that, kid? * Snotty Boy: I usually say "Ha" but I changed it to "Ho". Cause it's Christmas and I'm clever. * Otis: Oh now my good lad. Let Santa down so I can give you your present. * Snotty Boy: Stuff a fruitcake in it, old man. I'm in charged here. * Otis: I warn you. My posse of ninja elves is right outside. They'll be on you any second now. (Outside, the others are waiting like, Rainbow Dash is playing with her soccer ball, Sunset's reading, Applejack and Pinkie out playing with cards while everyone else is playing Go Fish) * Abby: Got any threes? * Freddy: Go fish. * Scruffy: Got any 8? * Eeyore: Yeah. * Lisa: Lynn, do you possess any sevens? * Lynn: Hope you've got gas in your boat. * Lisa: Pardon? I have no aquatic vehicles. * Lynn: 'Cause you're going fishing! Lori, you seemed pretty interested in deuces last round. Got any? * Pig: Who feels like Thai food? * Cosmo: I do. (Suddenly Pluto started to smell something) * Otis: Uh, any second now. (Suddenly the lights started to go dark) * Pip: Otis, the Christmas are fading fast. * Mickey Mouse: You better let us go or I'll slice you to ribbons! * Snotty Boy: This bag...better have...a Red Rider...BB taser in it...over you will be sorry. (looks inside) Owl poop. Same as last year. (throws it away) I'll be back. (Pluto gasps and starts barking warning everyone) * Goofy: Hey, it's sounds like Pluto. * Andrea: What is it, boy? * Sci-Twi: Did they delivered the present? (Pluto points to inside) * Human Fluttershy: You're saying that Otis, Pip, Pooh, Sora, and Mickey got trapped in a net? * Pluto: (nods) Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. * Tigger: (gasps) Do you know what this means? Snotty Boy must have captured them. * Emma: And if we don't get them down before midnight, Christmas is kerfuftenzeiger! * Blizten: That means broken. * Olive Doyle: This is terrible. We gotta find a way to sneak in and get them out of there before Christmas is ruined. * Wanda: Olive's right. Guys, we gotta save them before is too late! * Cosmo: For once I agree with your shrew commanding and authoritative voice! I mean, I love you! * Rabbit: Come on guys. Let's go save Christmas! * Pip: Guys, we got to put that present under the tree over Christmas is glockenspiel. * Blizten: '''(VO) Kerfuftenzeiger! * '''Winnie the Pooh: Look. (points to the clock) * Otis: 15 seconds. Try to knaw us out. * Pip: Right. (starts biting the rope) * Snotty Boy: (coming back with a bat) Lucky you. You have a date...with the whacking stick. * Olivia: Stop right there, Snotty Boy! Your Christmas hating days are over! * Andrea: You mess with the wrong people on this time of night * Human Rarity: I'm afraid you have to let Santa and his elves go, kid! * Tigger: Yeah, brunos, or you're gonna be very sorry! * Rabbit: That's right. * Snotty Boy: Well then, I guess you get to have a try the whacking stick first (Pip finishes biting the rope and the others land on Snotty) * Wanda: Are you guys ok? * Winnie the Pooh: We're fine. * Sora: Thanks for coming to rescue us. * Human Fluttershy: That's what the holidays are all about. * Pip: Uh, guys. 10 seconds! (Everyone gasped. Otis tries to get the present pass Snotty but he tried to stop him in mid air until---) * Otis: Hey, look, mistletoe. * Snotty Boy: So? (Otis kissed him) Beard kiss. Get it off me! * Lincoln: Hold him down guys. * Lynn and Human Rainbow Dash: Dogpile! (Everyone tackles Snotty. Otis jumps for it in slow motion by putting the present under the tree and magically all the lights came back on) * Pip: Otis, you did it! You save Christmas. * Tigger: No Pip, we all did it. * Goofy: Yep, Christmas is safe for another year. * Ginger: I can't believe we save Christmas by a split second. * Adyson: I can't we did something good for a naughty kid like Snotty Boy. * Olive Doyle: But I must say, I do appreciate his plan for catching Santa spirits. Very Christmas-y * Winnie the Pooh: Uh, guys. We seemed to have some small problems. (Snotty rises up angry and charges Otis and Pip. But just then the real Santa comes in) * Everyone: Santa! * Mickey Mouse: You're cured. * Pluto: (barks) * Santa Claus: Ho, ho, ho. I'm back baby. * Snotty Boy: 2 stupid Santa Claus for the price of one. You're both dead meat. (runs towards them but Santa wiggles his nose and Snotty magically vanished) * Human Applejack: Finally, he's gone. * Spike the Dog: So, where do you think he sent Snotty to? * Lucy: Who knows. * Leni: And who cares. * Luan: Wherever he is, he has a lot of cooling off to do. (laughs) Get it? * Candace Flynn: Please stop. It's the holidays. (Somewhere in the Arctic with a polar bear) * Snotty Boy: Hey, where am I? What are you looking at stupid bear? (the bear started to growl) Oooh, look at me. I'm a stupid polar bear. I'm so scary. Watch me roarer. (mocks it which makes it angry and chased him) (Back at the barnyard) * Santa Claus: And so, in honor of you saving Christmas, I hereby appoint you all honorary reindeer. (Everyone was amazed that their noses glow) * Sora: What a "bright" idea. (Everyone else laughed) * Luan: That was my joke. * Scruffy: There's always next year. * Santa Claus: Well, I'm outta here. Donner, Blitzten, let's do this thing! (Everyone says their goodbyes) * Sora: See you later, Santa! * Tigger: Bye-Bye! * Goofy: Have a great trip back! * Otis: Hey, Santa, let's do this again next year. * Santa Claus: Uh, well, it's possible. Let me check my sche---Reindeer away! (the sleigh takes off) * Winnie the Pooh: Bye Santa! * Lincoln: So long! * Sunset Shimmer: Merry Christmas! * Storyteller: Well, it looks like everything worked out quite nicely. Now, what do you say we close things out with a joyous holiday armpit carol? (Singing) Deck the Halls with boughs of holly. squelching (The whole cast comes in) * Abby: There he is! * Storyteller: All right. All right. I'll get in the rug. * Otis: Actually, we were going to ask you to stay. * Storyteller: Really? * Abby: Yeah, you're kind of growing on us. * Pig: Yeah. Plus, you're all out of rugs. * Storyteller: Oh, bless us! Bless us, everyone. * Otis: Come on, everybody. Armpit Carol! (Everyone singing Deck the Halls in armpit version) * Santa Claus: (flying over the moon) Ho,ho,ho. Merry Christmas! (A card flies out and says Happy Holidays) THE END AND MERRY CHRISTMAS Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Magmon47 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Christmas Specials Category:Christmas Films